


Keep Calm and Nurse On.

by wintersnow39



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jon and Sansa are Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnow39/pseuds/wintersnow39
Summary: Nurse Jon & Nurse Sansa and the road to a beautiful friendship.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 32





	1. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals have different protocols and set ups. I will be using the set up of the Hospital where I work like the work hours, schedules, the nurses and doctor's role. 
> 
> We follow the UK standard but I'm incorporating some US standard and terminologies in this fic.  
> Contrary to popular belief and some Medical TV dramas, the doctors are not the ones who does everything.
> 
> The nurses are very involve in patient care and are the one's who are always with the patient.

“Ugh, can’t wait to go home.” Alys slumped on the chair.

Their eight hour shift is almost ending in an hour, it’s one in the afternoon.

“My joints are in pain and my head is killing me.” she started rubbing her temples with her fingers.

“I think you’re down with a cold.” Sansa turned her head to look at her direction. She is standing in front of a metal table. A clear and thin plastic tube encircling her right hand and an IV bottle on the left.

“Yeah, I think so. I’d been feeling weird since last night. Or I’m just really hung over?”

“How much drink did you had?” Sansa frowned.

“Notmuch. You should have been there. Salim was asking for you. You need to loosen up a bit,” she points her fingers to her.

“Then I made the right decision and you know I don’t like parties. I would rather…”

“Yeah.. yeah. I know Miss Kill Joy. Sleep. Watch horror movies and be a hermit.” with a mocking tone. Sansa just laugh.

“Stark!” a thin man withshort light brown hair and wearing grey scrubs came out of nowhere. He leaned on the counter.

“Yes boss?” she said cheerfully. _Theon likes being called boss_. She put down the IV bottle and the set on the table.

“RTA called in. Bus full of tourist and three private vehicles. We need all hands on deck. They’re sending critical ones here and I want you to help in the PIT (ER). They will be here any minute.”

“Alys, be ready and prepare to get hammered and cover for Stark until I call for help. I’ll call Tyrell if she can come in.” he said in a hurry and then just like the wind he was gone.

“You’re the Senior nurse, I can go.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Beside’s you don’t feel well. If it’s going to be busy, they will ask us to pull double shift.”

“Thanks. Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be a long day,” she stood up then head to the ER.

The staff are busy getting ready. Residents and interns already waiting at the Emergency door. Gilly waved at her. She moved towards her and grabbed a gown.

“How many are we expecting?” she asked as she puts the gown. Gilly helped her knot the ties on the back.

“Around twenty to thirty.I hope not all of them are critical. Doctor Baratheon said we will accommodate as much as possible. “Whose with you?”

Sansa now putting on gloves answered,“Alys, Jeyne, Satin, Mya, Myranda and a bunch of Nurslings,” Gilly was about to say something when they heard the sirens.

“It’s showtime,” she said to herself.

For an outsider it seems like a storm surge. Everything out of place. Doctors barking orders all at the same time. People running around like headless chicken.

_“Female, 40 years old,Head Lac 10 cm. GCS 15/15…”_

_“ Male, 50, massive bleeding….”_

_“Male, 40, unresponsive, crashed twice…”_

_“Starting chest compressions.”_

_“Give one dose of Epinephrine.”_

_“I need a smaller tube.”_

_“Where’s Cardio?….”_

_“I need that X-ray.”_

_“Prepare for a central line….”_

But for Sansa it’s a fucking orchestra. Everyone in sync and in harmony. Everyone knows what to do. Nurses and Doctors knows when they should step in…when they are needed… and when they should step back. Like a ballet dance…movement fluid and graceful. Hands sure and steady as they perform procedures.There’s no panic. Their mind sharp and heartbeats steady. Like a song, their words soothing and calming.

_“ It’s alright, you’re in the hospital now. We’ll take care of you.”_

_“Mam, breath, just calm down. We’re here to help… Yes… that’s right… good..”_

_“Sir, how about we sit down…”_

_“This will hurt a bit… i promise just a little bit… relax”_

_“ Gently… okay…on my count… lift him up,1, 2, 3… watch the head”_

More doctors and nurses were called in to help and relieve other staff. Theon sent some nurses home to be relieved but not her. She stayed. She already lost count on how many IV’s she prepared and inserted. The number of chest compressions she performed. How many times she went back and forth to the OR to send a patient for emergency surgery. It keeps coming.

_“Stark, I need a hand.”_

_“Tarly, make sure it’s secure.”_

_“We need a trolley here!…”_

_“Prepare for intubation….”_

It was ten in the evening when they sent the last patient to the ward. She may be going home for the night, but their work is never done. They just passed along the storm surge.

It’s not everyday you get this mayhem, but it’s not unusual than people think. Hospitals are never quiet. There are a lot of lives to save. They are ready... always ready. They are trained professionals. 

It is consuming, draining work really, but somehow Sansa finds relief, almost like comfort a high of sorts. When she works, she doesn’t need to think of her own pain, her demons, her life. So yes, even though she is goddamn exhausted she is thankful for it, she embrace it and she feels fulfilled. Ironically her work also reminds her of death and suffering.

“Stark!” Theon called and he jogs towards her. She turned to him.

“Greyjoy.” she smiled.

“Let me hear it,” he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. God that was toxic. Glad we survived. You did a great job.”

“We all did,” she smiled.

“You should ask for a transfer. You’re made for the Pit. I can recommended you to Dacey.”

“Nah, I’m happy in Surgery. Besides Dacey is a pain the ass. I love Mel, she’s a good in charge.I only want action once in a while. Thanks though.”

“Alright. If you change your mind let me know. Get some rest.”

“ You too.” she waved as he walked away.

Sansa almost jump out of bed when she heard a loud noise. She huffed when she realised it was her alarm clock. It reads 4:00 AM. _Why am I doing this again?_ she groaned. She felt the ache on her calf muscle. Well double shifton weekend and a massive RTA can do that.Now she can also feel the ache on her lower back. Gods I am getting old. 

_I can call in sick._ You’re not sick. _You have a lot of holiday off credits._ The wards will be busy they need staff.

_Why did I became a nurse?_ she lamented as she forced her body to stand up and make her way to the bathroom. She ask herself that question every single fucking day. For as long as she can remember. _Why didn’t I became a teacher? or an Accountant? or an Engineer? You know a nine to five job?_

_You know why Sansa...you suck in Math_ …..another voice told her. She snort… _and you want to help people. You save lives and what you do matters._ She sigh as she stare at herself in the mirror and murmured “I know."

As she walked through the main doors of Kingscross Hospital, Dr. Jamie Lannister greeted her cheerfully.

“Busy night?”

“That obvious?” he chuckled. She smiled.He still look fresh though.Handsome in his 50’s.

“Make sure that they will do Mrs. Johnson’s 2D Echo today. I need the result before I schedule her for surgery. I wrote it on my notes.”

“Got it.” she nodded. He smiled and looked relieved. He mouthed a thank you and bid her goodnight.

She found Margaery busy on the computer. She beamed when she saw her.She said Theon begged her to do double and they chatted about what happened in their duty. Margaery is an amazing nurse. Efficient and works fast. Seldom would she leave unfinished work. They’d been friends for seven years.

After the night shift nurses handed the patient over to morningr team, they started their Nurse’s Rounds.

When they get back to the station she heard distant chatter at the end of the Hallway. Mel their Nurse in Charge, walked out of her office as if sensing the people that are coming.

The phone rang, Sansa answered. She tried to concentrate on what the other person on the line was telling her when familiar voices got closer.She turned her back on them to focus on the phone call.

“Good morning Cersei” Mel said cheerfully.

“Good morning Mel.” she said with a faint smile. “How many patient total?”

“Twenty eight.”

“ Almost full. Are there private rooms and Isolation available?”

“Both private rooms are occupied. One Isolation is free.” Mel concluded.

“ I trust you will manage?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Of course.” Mel assured her. Cersei seemed satisfied.

“By, the way I would like you to meetour new staff. Mr. Jon Snow. He will be posted here.”

When Sansa finished the call, she turnedto face the Chief Nurse and the man beside her. He looks a few years older than her. His curly hair thick and dark. His stubble kept short. His lips full and pink, the most inviting lips she has ever seen. His grey eyes soulful and piercing and he is looking at her intently. Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately averted her eyes.

Mel introduced each one of them to him. She smiled politely when it was her turn. He just nod but she saw amusement in his eyes.

“All right Jon I will leave you to them. Good luck on your first day,” she did not wait for a response when she turned her back and walked away.

“Welcome Jon we are happy to have you.” Mel gave him a warm smile. She caught his arm and directed him towards the inner portion of the station.

“I’m happy to be here as well.” he smiled back

“The doctor’s round will start soon. You can get to know everyone later. You will be with Sansa today and she will orient you. I have to go, I have a meeting with Infection Control. Sansa you’re in charge.”

“Okay Mel.” she nodded. Mel smiled and left.

“Jon, you can sit there, in Mel’s office. Wait for me, I’ll just distribute assignments,” she pointed in Mel’s room.

“All right.”He walked inside and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

“He’s hot,” Myranda whispered in her ears. She snorted.

“I hope he’s single,” and winked at her.

“Myranda..” she reprimands.

“What?” she asked innocently. Sansa just gave her an incredulous look.

She can feel Jon’s gaze on her. She try not to feel conscious. She has to admit he’s handsome and hot. He should be a model or an actor or something. He also lookNorthern. He reminded her of home. She did not like it. She shoved away the sinking feeling in her stomach. She composed herself put on her mask and went back to face Jon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work schedules:  
> Morning shift: 6-2 pmAfternoon shift: 2-10 pmNight shift: 10-6 pm  
> Double shift: 16 hours (6-10 pm.)  
> _____________________________________  
> ER - Emergency Room  
> PIT- Emergency Room (US)  
> IVF- Intravenous Infusion  
> IV set - plastic tubing you connect to the IV Bag  
> Nurslings - Nursing interns  
> Critical - unstable, death may be imminent  
> Attending - Senior doctors  
> Resident - doctors in training to get specialisation  
> Interns - Medical students  
> Head Lac - Head Laceration (Cut)  
> GCS - Glasgow Coma Scale (To assess level of consciousness: 15/15 fully awake: 3/15: Comatose)  
> RTA- Road Traffic Accident  
> Nurse in Charge - head of the Unit/Ward  
> Chief Nurse - Head of the Nursing Department.  
> Toxic - busy  
> get hammered- receive lots of patients/admissions.


	2. Jon

Her eyes are dark blue like the ocean on a clear day. Captivating and inviting. Her red long hair kept on a braid. Tall and slender.Her cheeks a bit flushed and lips red.

Her hands clasped in front of her, like a queen. Her demeanour stern and her movement disciplined. He saw curiosity in her eyesas she looked at him but then she lowered her gaze suddenly. Him though, can’t keep his eyes off of her.

Sansa Stark , her name he later knew, gave him a tour. Then she explained to him how they assigned and share their responsibilities. She was polite and straight forward. She didn’t smile so much but when she does it’s practice and calculated. It doesn’t reach her eyes. She kept her distance. He chucked it out as they just met.

He himself doesn’t trust easily or open up with other people. He kept his distance as welljust so she won’t feel uncomfortable. Later he had the chance to meet with the other staff and the doctors that he will be working with.

“So are you from here?” she asked looking down at her Salad, swirling it around the plastic container with a fork as they took their lunch in the hospital Cafeteria.

“No, I grew up in Dorne and was born there. I just moved here in Kings Landing a month ago.”

“How long have you been a nurse?” she asked quickly before he can ask her back.

Jon took a gulp of his juice before he answered. “Ten years. I worked at Martell Memorial.”

“It’s a good hospital,” Sansa stated.

“Yes, they are up to standards but nothing compares to here. I’m glad I got the job,” he curved his lips upwards.

“How about you?”

“Fifteen years.” she replied nonchalantly.Then resumed eating her salad. Jon was waiting for something more but clearly Sansa didn’t want to share. He did not push.

“We need more nurses. The department had been suffering with the shortage. It’s taking a toll on everyone and we work more hours than before. I’m glad you are a here and a part of our team Jon. You will love the others as well, and they will love you. You get to meet the others when you rotate schedules.” She assured. Her words warmed his heart.

Jon is intrigued. She isn’t rude or anything. There are times she really is nice and warm. But you can feel that she’s trying to be at arms length. She is very closed off. _Maybe she is just a very private person_ , he reasoned. But he is curious all the same.

“How was your first day,” his mom asked over the phone.

“Nothing much, just mostly getting familiar with stuff.”

“Hmm… How was your boss and your co-workers?”

“She seemed alright, very friendly. From what I can tell they love her, so it’s a good thing. The team seemed nice too… though I haven’t met all of them yet.”

“I miss you already,” she vocalised.

“I know, I miss you too Mom. But… this will be good for me.” 

“Well,” she sighed.“Don’t forget to call me okay? I’m always here when you need to talk.”

‘I will, I love you.”

“I love you too.” and she hanged up.

Lyanna, his mother never had it easy. He had Jon very young. Never knew his father either. His Mom won’t talk about him. She married Arthur when he was fourteen. He’s been a good father besides Jeor Mormont. He provided well for them. His mother deserves a man like him.

“Hey man, Theon Greyjoy Shift Supervisor.” He offered his hand to Jon.

“Jon Snow,” he shook his hand back.

“Glad to have you. We should get together for drinks sometimes with the guys,” he offered.

“Yeah why not.” he agreed.

“I have to tell you though, if you drink with him, you will go home crawling or you will just wake up in the bar alleyway.” Margaery warned.

“Don’t frighten the man Marg,” he grinned.

“Beside no one can beat moi.” pointing his fingers at his face.

“I’ll take you up on that challenge,” Jon teased.

“You can try Snow,” he chuckled.

Sansa approaching the station interrupted them. “Don’t you guys have work to do?” she frowned. Theon and Marg looked at each other suppressing a laugh.Jon tilt his head down and rub the back of his neck. He felt like a child caught doing something bad by his mother.

“We were just planning a drinking tournament between me and Snow in the future.” he waggled his eyebrows at her. Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Drinking is bad for you.” she chided. It was Marg’s turn to roll her eyes. Jon found it amusing.

“Stark, always the Ice Queen. You will die as an old maid. Alright, I should do my rounds.” he sniggered.Sansa just glared at him.

“Marg, VIP wants you.” she whispered to her. Marg groaned.

“Again? I was just there 5 minutes ago,” she complained. Sansa just gave her a “you know” look.

“Fine!” huffing as she stomped away.

“Jon, Mr. Blackwood’s dressing is soaked. I need someone to hold his leg. Can you give me a hand?” she said softly.

“Of course.” he replied.

Mel paired him with Sansa for two weeks, so she can teach him the ropes. That means they will work the same schedule. Jon started to get the hang on things. He is starting to feel comfortable around them. He felt more confident and familiar.

Sansa is a wonderful partner. She is diligent, competent, and dedicated. She also likes doing everything, never slacking and always ready to help. He found inspiration with her and his colleagues and he didn’t mind spending extra hours at work. It felt good. It’s starting to feel like home.

Friday and it’s his day off. Theon invited him for a drink that night.They went into a bar not very far from the Hospital. He was expecting to see Sansa there but she wasn’t. It was her day off too. He somehow felt disappointed. Maybe she has other plansyou idiot, he scolded himself.

Alys came in with people from Radiology. They were Grenn and Pyp. Dr.Seaworth came in with Dr. Samwell Tarly and his wife Gilly. Dr. Tarly is an Anesthesiologist. Soon more hospital folks came in. Somehow Jon found himself hoping that Sansa will appear.

There is no drinking tournament tonight to Jon’s relief,because Theon will be working early the next day. After sometime, people are starting to group together and he found himself sitting with Dr. Tarly and Theon at the bar.

“I thought… Marg and Sansa will be here,” he finally asked. He can’t resist the urge. He made sure to mention Marg’s name first.

“Marg already left for High Garden for the weekend. Something about a family get together.” Theon answered.

“Sansa doesn’t drink, and she doesn’t like parties or bars. She seldom socialise,” he continued as he took a drink from his beer.

“I see.” he acknowledged.

“I tried convincing herto join us but it’s just really not her thing. One time I dragged her to this party and she really…really got upset and it scared me. I never tried again.” Jon sensed the regret in his voice. _How bad did it get?_ He wanted to ask more but he hesitated.

“For that they call her the Ice Queen or Ms. Kill joy,” Dr. Tarly interjected.Theon guffawed.

“The people who call her that are the one’s who doesn’t know her, from other department. Yeah, she may look like a cold, snarky bitch and maybe I joke about that sometimes but Sansa is the best person I know,” Theon declared.

_Snarky Bitch_ he thought. _That’s interesting. He hadn’t seen that yet._

“She’s a nurse, she cares about people. Some of the staff just wants to be mean with her. They are pissed because she always calls on their bullshit. But personally and professionally I like her. Gilly too. ” Dr. Tarly added.

“She hadn’t had it easy,” Theon blurted. But then whenhe realised what he said, he suddenly fell silent. Jon didn’t followed up on that. He felt a tug in his heart. He sensed that Theon regretted uttering those words. Clearly it’s a sensitive subject and whatever he knows about Sansa it must have been painful.

“Another round?” Theon suggested as he recovered. Jon and Dr. Tarly just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###


	3. Sansa II

Mel, asked her to take Jon under her wing for a few weeks. She did not protest. Jon is experienced. He doesn't need a lot of time to be familiar with the Unit. When they are together on duty, they never talked about personal stuff. She never asked anyway because she didn’t want to be asked back.She’d like to keep it that way and Jon didn’t push. 

“I need help here!” yelled Jon. Sansa rushed to Room three where she thought he is.

“I need a Crash Cart, activate Code blue,” he directed. He was starting chest compressions on Mr. Cruz. He’s in his 50’s and was scheduled for Cholecystectomy.Sansa hurried out of the room.

“Mya, activate Code Blue, Room three Bed fifteen.” she ordered while dragging the Crash Cart.

“I’ll do it, Mya go with her.” bid Mel, as she picked up the phone.

Jon stopped when Sansa came, he put the patient unto his right side slightly so Sansa can slid the Cardiac board underneath his back. They returned him to a lying position carefully. Swiftly Jon interlaced his finger on top of the other, placed it on the center of the patient's chest pressed downward with calculated force while counting. One, two, three, four, five….

Meanwhile, Sansa positioned herself on the head of the bed as she connected the BVM on the wall Oxygen supply. She put themask on the patient’s face covering his nose and mouth and hold it in place with his index finger and thumb. Her other fingers clamped on the patient’s jawlifting his chin slightly upwards to open his airway. When Jon reached thirty, her right hand started squeezing the self inflating bag twice. 

Mya on the left side of the bed, started to put wires on Mr. Cruzwhich is connected to a Heart monitor simultaneously. Other patients are beginning to gather and watch with curiosity.

“Mya pull the curtains,” Sansa said calmly. Mya did what she asked.

“What happened? Dr. Jaime came rushing. He went beside Mya and examined the patient’s eye with a penlight.

“I saw him came back from the bathroom. I came to him after a few minutes to give him his medications,found him on the bed unresponsive, not breathing, no pulse. I started CPR,” Jon recollected.

“Wait,” Dr. Jaime said. Jon and Sansa stopped. Everyone fell silent, they look at the monitor in unison, they waited a few beats as if they are were bracing for impact. A continuous long beep swept over the room.Flat line.

“Continue,” Dr. Jaime’s voice is calm and authoritative and just like that everyone is moving again.

“Give Epi.”Mya did just so.

“How many cycles now?” he continued.

“Five.” Sansa replied as she continued squeezing. “Jon we can switch,” she suggested.

“It’s okay. I’m not tired yet,” he smiled.

“Okay stop.” Dr. Jaime instructed. They look at the monitor and it shows spikes with a slow regular beeping. Everyone felt a sense of relief.

Dr. Jaime listened to the patient’s heart with a stethoscope. “Transfer him to ICU.”

“I’ll make the call,” Mya offered. 

Jon is smart and intelligent. Quick to learn and passionate. Everyone loves him specially the patients. He isn’t smug about it though, he would turn red when people compliments him.

She herself finds working with him pleasant. He’s meticulous and keen. Always ready to offer help and hardworking. He got familiar with their set up immediately and she learned a lot from him too. They exchanged ideas, and talked about medical innovations and nursing research. The Hospital gossips, she left it to Myranda.

Sometimes Satin would tease them when they are together, she just shrug it off. She can’t blame him, Sansa is seldom seen with anyone during lunch break beside Marg or Theon. If they aren’t on duty she eats alone. She has this reputation of being cold and distant. The Ice Queen, they say behind her back. She doesn’t mind.No one knows the Wall of Ice she carried in her heart, not really. Marg and Theon just knows things but not everything.

“I will not tolerate this behaviour. We are all professionals here,” she rebuked the other person on the line. She tried not to lose her cool.

“How long it’s gonna take? We’d been waiting, you are wasting our time!” said the other person angrily.

“Don’t give me that crap, you’d been waiting for only five minutes. I already informed Dr. Seaworth about the delay. If you are such in a hurry to go home then do us all a favour and leave and let other people who genuinely wants to work do your job. I will send the patient when he is ready not when it’s convenient for you,” she bite back with a low voice and put down the receiver.

Jon turned to her with a proud look on his face.Sansa smiled sheepishly.

“OR nurses, always in a hurry. They think they’re gods and we mortals can’t keep them waiting.” she stated.

Jon scratch his beard. “Hmm, same thing here huh? They’re also like that in Dorne.”

“There’s that one and another who has those nasty attitude. Not all of them though. I hope I didn’t sound so angry,” she sucked her teeth.

“No, you didn’t. You handled it well.”

“Thanks. Oh well,let’s see if the patient is ready. We don’t want to anger the gods do we?”

On occasions he missed working with Jon, there’s a certain calmness in him. A charm that draws people in.Other times she is thankful that he isn’t around. It’s easy to open up to him and it makes her vulnerable. During her bad days, she can’t bear to look at him, his northern features. His hair, his long face, his eyes. Sometimes she wanted to reach him and touch his face. To be near him and fill her nose with his scent of pine and peppermint. The scent of winter, the scent of home. She longs for home.

_“Take a good look at what you’ve done.” he snarled at her. His eyes red, intense and angry. His voice like an echo repeating. Loud like a foghorn._

_“I’m so….sorry…. I…I didn’t mean to…” she struggled to utter the words._

_“All because of your selfishness and stupidity. Take a good look Sansa!” he shouted. She felt pain in her arms. His fingernail digging in her bones. His touch is cold and numbing. It burns._

_“I’m so….rry…I…. I….” the only words she can say. Her lips felt heavy._

_“I never want to see you, do you hear me? do you hear me? Leave before I kill you. From now onyou are nothing to me, nothing.” he said in guttural voice and he disappeared._

_“Please…Robb….. no please…… wait! please!” as she is being dragged into nothingness._

Beep!Beep! Beep!Beep! Beep!

Sansa woke up in a cold sweat. The alarm loud in her ears. Her breathing fast and shallow. The word please still on her lips. It was a dream.She realised she was crying when she touched her cheeks. She sat on the bed and buried her face on her hands as she sobbed.

Dr. Jaime Lannister tapped her shoulders to get her attention. She realised she was lost in her own thoughts and haven’t noticed him.

“Where were you?” he asked tenderly.

“Nowhere. I was just thinking,” she faked a smile.

“Thinking of what?”

“It’s nothing,” she waived her hand in dismissal.“Do you need anything?”

He eyed her suspiciously but did not push further. “Is Mr. Payne ready?”

“Yes…but OR hadn’t called yet.” she replied. She tried busying her hands with the folder in front of her to avoid his gaze.

“I just came from there. Nina will call any minute.Prepare him and premedicate.” he ordered.

“Okay.” she said with a nod.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he moved towards her, closing the space between them. It was so close it felt intimate. Sansa however did not move, she did not have the energy to step away. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone either.

“Yes, I’m just exhausted that’s all. We’d been working long hours,’” she lied.

“Okay” his jaw clenched. She knows he is not convinced. She didn’t care. “Baelish is back. So, you know… be prepared.” he whispered.

She groaned. She felt a headache starting to form. She took a deep breath. “Yes.. don’t worry. Thanks Jaime,” she smiled weakly. There was yearning in his eyes and he brushed her jaw gently with his finger. Sansa held her breath.He looks like he wanted to say something more but he hesitated. He just nod his head and left.

She knows Jaime had affection for her. He’s kind and respectful to everyone. Level headed and well liked unlike his sister Cersei.Hehelped her during her early years in this hospital. She doesn’t feel the same way about him though. But Sansa considers him a good friend.

Sansa lets go of the breath she was holding, but then again froze when he saw Jon looking intently at her. She felt conscious. She wondered how long he’d been standing there and what he must have been thinking seeing them. _Why was she feeling guilty? Why does it matter what he thinks?_ She shrugged the thoughts in her mind and put on her icy mask.

Jon walked around the counter and cleared his throat.

“Did he need something?” he asked evenly.

“Yeah, he..um.. he said to prepare Mr. Payne for surgery. I’ll give him pre op meds.”

“I’ll do it. Give me the keys.” Sansa did not protest and handed him the key to the Dangerous Drugs cabinet. She prepared Mr. Payne’s file. She felt Jon’s eyes follow her when she walked out of the station to go to the patient’s room.

While they were walking back to the ward after they handed the patient to the OR, there's a thick tension between them. He was glancing at her and she tried to ignore it. Then suddenly he stopped and looked at her. She looked back with questioning eyes.

“Sansa…” almost a whisper.

“I…I don’t mean to be presumptuous…but I noticed that you aren’t yourself today.” he winced.He almost looked like he regretted speaking.

“I uh… I’m not good with words but..um… If you need someone to listen. I’m here.” his eyes soft and tender.

She wasn’t expecting that and she did not know what to say. She tried to find the words in her head.

“Thank you Jon,” is all she can manage. His words are simple, but she doesn’t know why suddenly she felt the need to cry. She swallowed the lump on her throat and looked into his eyes searching. There’s concern and affection. Her hands itched to touch his face, his eyes, his lips but resisted and curled her hand into a fist.

Panic sets it, she can’t breath, she needed some air.She walked slowly at firstthen faster leaving Jon where he stands. He can hear heavy footsteps behind her. She need to get away so she broke into a run. Emotions welled from deep inside her. When she reached the ladies room tears escaped like a waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code blue - Code use to alert Hospital staff for an emergency. Usually if the person is  
> having a cardiac or respiratory arrest.
> 
> Cholecystectomy - removal of gallstone in the gallbladder
> 
> BMV - Bag Valve Mask (Ambu Bag)
> 
> CPR - Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation. Emergency life saving procedure. Composed of  
> chest compression and rescue breaths. 
> 
> CPR Cycle - 30 chest compression with 2 breaths = 1 cycle. Ideally after 5 cycles rescuer  
> should switch or be replaced with another. 
> 
> cardiac board - Hard board to create a flat sturdy surface when doing chest  
> compressions.
> 
> Crash Cart - cart containing equipments and medicines for emergency situations
> 
> Premedicate - give Preoperative Medications. Used to reduce stress for patients undergoing  
> surgery. Mostly composed of sedatives or opioids. 
> 
> Epi - Ephineprine


	4. Jon II

They were all sitting around the table. Jon, Dr. Sam, Gilly, Theon and Margaery. Marg was complaining about Mel not granting her leave request for her brother’s wedding.

“You know Mel, she will grant your request if she can. The shortage is just overwhelming. I’m already pissing a lot of people off pulling staff out of their units to cover for the others.” Theon stated.

“Not just nurses, some of my colleagues as well retired or resigned this month and it’s hard to find good replacement,” Dr. Sam butt in.

“I understand that…but I need to be there before the wedding. Garlan is counting on me.”

“When are you supposed to be there?” Jon asked.

“I need to be there on the 12th, but… my leave begins on the 14th. So I need someone to cover for me on 12th and 13th. I’m afternoon” she replied. Her frustration rising.

“Well, can’t you beg someone to cover for you? Ask Randa or Jeyne.” Gilly suggested.

“I did, Randa said no,you know her she doesn’t like swapping.I can’t ask Jeyne, she has kids and she mentioned his husband is away for work. Sansa… is on night duty.”

Jon checked his phone and looked at his schedule while Theon suggested more options.

He interrupted. “It’s my day off on the 12th… and…. afternoon on the 13th. I can take your duty and do double shifton the 13th.”

Marg face lit up,but made an effort to hide it.“Jon I can’t ask you to…”

“Oh come on Marg, Jon is offering a solution. Take it,” Dr. Samrolled his eyes. Marg blushed.

“Go on be with your family. I will inform Mel.” Jon smiled.

“Are you sure?” she asked with delight.

“I’m sure and I don’t mind. I’m not doing anything at home anyway so might be better just to work,” he assured.

To be honest he isn’t doing this out of the goodness of his heart, well you can say partly, but he also has vested interest.With the mention of Sansa it was an opportunity for him to be with her. They haven’t been working together for a couple of days after that incident.

He followed her and heard her crying in the ladies room. He stood outside for a while then left to give her some space. _Was it because of Dr. Jaime?_ He saw them,him whispering in her ears, brushing her cheeks with his fingers. It was tender, passionate. _Were they together? Is he the reason why she is so sad?_ He wanted to know.Wanted to take her pain away. When she came back to the station, her face blank as if nothing had happened. It baffled him. She avoided him after that.

“Good, that settles it then,” Gilly exclaimed.

“Thank you Jon,” Marg gave him a warm smile.

The next few days was frustrating. The only time he saw her is during endorsement. She just greets her politely and give him a weak smile. There were shame in her eyes, a vulnerability she doesn’t want him to see. It broke his heart. He himself realised that he is struggling. He doesn’t understand his need to reach out for her. He misses her.

“I want an incident report,” he heard an angry Dr. Brune.

Mel and Satin appeared, Dr. Brune briskly walking towards the exit of the Unit. Jon who came back from HR frowned as he saw him leave. Mel was standing near the door of her office.

“What happened? his voice low. Mel, glanced at her shoulder. Tommen is in her office, sitting on a chair head dropped,leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.She tilt her head to the side and Jon, Satin and Jeyne followed her into the emptyhallway.

“He entered the incorrect flow rate for the Insulin infusion. Instead of hitting the decimal, he hit the zero and bolused 100 units of insulin for 15 minutes. His sister, Ms. Florent found him unresponsive.” she whispered. Jon winced and rested his hands on his hips.

“I can write the report Mel. I can tell them it was me,” Satin suggested. They all gave him a disapproving look.

“You do no such thing Satin. If she makes a formal complaint and there would be an investigation, they will know the truth and she will eat both of us alive.” she scowled.

“She’s right.He should face this, not alone of course, but give he has to take responsibility. If you cover for him, he won’t learn.” Jeyne added.

“Look at him, he look like he’s gonna lose it,” Satin pointed.

“I’m with Jeyne,” Jon said. “He needs to deal with this and like she said, take responsibility.But he will be fine, we’ll help him deal with this. He’ll survive,” he said with confidence. “I did… you did…Jeyne did. We made mistakes too, it’s not uncommon. He’ll do better next time.”

Satin didn’t answer, but he understood. He swiped his palms on his face and moved towards the station and sat in front of the computer.Jeyne excused herself when she heard the beeping sound of the call button.

“How’s Mr. Florent now?” Jon inquired.

“Stable. He was just unresponsive for a while but he woke up when we gave D5050, but Ms. Florentstarted asking questions. Dr. Brune was furious. The patient is only here for a minor surgery.” she narrated.

“Can’t blame him,” he sighed.

“I will try to talk to Ms. Florent. Explain to her that Tommen is new. We knew each other so, maybe I can do damage control.”

“I’ll talk to Tommen.” Jon offered.

He felt exhausted. Jon decided to get coffee before walking home. Jon was about to leave the Coffee shop when he saw Sansa coming in. He stopped and tried to measure the situation. He felt relieved when she smiled at him and walked in his direction.

“Going home?” she asked with a half smile.

“Was about too,” he smiled back.

“Uhm, would you like to join me? That is… if you are not in a hurry to get home?,” she said unsure.

“I would love to.” he blurted. Fuck, that came out too eager. His palms became sweaty and he felt his cheeks burning. She was standing there and looking at him expectantly, then he realised he was blocking the counter. He cursed himself in his head.

“Um… let me buy you a coffee. What are you having?,” when he recovered.

“Thanks, I’ll have a latte and I’ll pay for the lemon cake.”

“No, please let me,” he insisted. Sansa just smiled in agreement. He put the order and they found a spot at the corner of the shop.

He told her about the incident earlier and how Mel worked some kind of magic and placated the Florents not to file a legal complaint, but she has to suspend Tommen for a week without pay andwhen he comes back he will be on strict supervision.He shared to her what he told him and the advises he gave and assured her that Tommen will be okay. She was relieved.

“We haven’t worked together for quite a while,” he said calmly. He saw her eyes shifted and she swallowed.

“Our schedules had been so different. But we’re together on 13th, I believe,” not looking at him while she took a small piece of her lemon cake. 

“Is that alright?” he asked with anticipation.

“Of course…why would you ask if it’s alright?” she said defensively.

“I don’t know Sansa… I feel like you are avoiding me,” he didn’t mean it to sound accusing but it’s too late. She frowned and looked at him.

“I’m not!” she said indignantly.

Jon fell silent but did not take his eyes off her. Sansa though, lowered hers. The silence was thick and deafening. Jon was starting to regret provoking her. _Why is he so affected? Why the need to confront her you idiot?_ Fearing that she would storm out, he opened his mouth to apologise but she cut him off. 

“Yes… I am avoiding you,” she suddenly admitted. When she raised her eyes again,it shattered his soul. Her eyes glassy, full of pain and sorrow. Guilt swept over him.

“I’m… I’m sorry Sansa if I’ve done…” he stuttered,but suddenly her right hand reached for him. Her fingers touching, brushing his cheeks. He froze, his lips slightly parted.

“Your eyes….” she said softly.“Your face…your hair…” then a solemn tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes roaming all over his face while she touched him, like she’s in a trance. She glides her fingers from his forehead down the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes. It was like she was touching his soul.It was so tender and soft like a snowflake falling on his cheeks.

“You looked like Father,” she heard her whisper. Her voice shivering. 

“Like Arya…” she whimpered as he felt a touch on his jaw andthen… it was gone. He felt empty. When he opened his eyes Sansa is walking out of the door.

Jon felt his blood rushing. It was a fight or flight response. _Not again_ , he said to himself. _You can’t walk out on me again._ He stormed out and searched for Sansa, she was walking in a haste on the side walk. She didn’t get far. He ran after her.

He grabbed her elbows and she turned to face him. For a moment there was shock in her eyes but when she recognised him, her eyes went soft and she started to brake down. It was painful. It was heartbreaking. He caught her and wrapped her in his arms as he whispered in her ears. 

“I got you...You’ll be okay…I’m here… I promise….” and he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa will start to open up in the next Chapter. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________
> 
> Endorsement -- Handing over/ Turning over the patient to the next shift
> 
> Incident report -- a record that must be filled to write the details of accidents or patient's injury that  
> occurs in the hospital. It can be used for legal purposes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your comments!


	5. Sansa III

_**Ten years ago - Winterfell** _

Sansa’s annoyance is growing. Of all nights, Robb would want to have this conversation now.A night very important for her and her fiancé Harry. He is hosting a party as he was named Vice President of Arryn Group of Companies and she needs to be there. Sharing his success.

“Sansa, he’s not good enough for you. Open your eyes dammit! He’s having an affair with another woman,” he declared.

Sansa laughed in mocking amusement. “Really Robb? You believe that shit?”

“It’s true Sansa. Somebody saw them making out in a hotel lobby.”

“I trust him. Harry won’t cheat on me,” she stated as a matter of fact.

“Sansa, I don’t understand the blind faith you have for the man!” he said annoyed.

“The rumours are not true,” she snapped.“You know what, I can’t have this conversation with you. I’m late for the party.”

“Go on! Go to that party, when you should be with us celebrating Arya’s win. That’s all you think about. Being Harry’s arm candy. She parades you to his business friends but fuck other girls behind your back,” he spat.

“How dare you say something like that about me Robb? Harry is not using me for show. He loves me and I love him. Whatever I do with my life or whoever I want to be is none of your fucking business!” she hissed.

“ Sansa…”

“Save your breath. I’m not listening to any of your bullshit. We’re done here.”

She is late. She payed the taxi and entered the villa, it was packed with people. She was greeted at the door by familiar faces. She greeted them politely like a proper lady she was expected to be. Her eyes roamed the area but she hasn’t seen Harry yet. She tried to find him but she was pulled away for a chat by their common friends and some of his business partners.When she was able to get away, she searched the house for him. She started in his office which is on the second floor.

There were muffled voices and sounds behind the door. She pressed her ears to listen. Maybe Harry is talking with one of his partners. She was about to leave when Harry cursed.

“Fuck…You’re so beautiful,” he moaned. Sansa froze. Curious she pressed her ears again. She heard the voice of a woman.

“Faster… yes… that’s right you filthy boy,” the woman whined.

A sudden chill swept over her. Her mind told her to walk away but she turned the knob and opened the door quietly. It didn’t made a sound. The woman was perched on Harry’s desk. Her bare legs wrapped around his waist. Harry’s back face the door as he aggressively thrust in between her thighs.

The noises they created, made Sansa’s bile rose in her throat. She wanted to vomit. She recognised the woman. Saffron, one of his business partner. Her lungs felt heavy and she was struggling to breath. Her hand clenched tightly on the door knob. Her knees felt weak and she felt the room spinning. She came back to her senses when she heard Harry growled as he finished. It disgust her, the shock faded and now she felt blood rushing in her head. Her heart pounding. She wanted him to see her. It took a moment for her to realise she was running away instead.

“Dad?”

“Sansa?”

“Dad…. can you please come and get me? I’m, I’m at Harry’s,” her voice tremble.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” he asked concerned. She heard her mom on the background asking what happened. She knew they are already in the restaurant. It was Arya’s celebration dinner for winning Gold Medal in Westeros Equestrian Tournament. The dinner she should be in. 

“Uh… oh God.. I’m stupid. I… Dad.. I’m sorry, please…. please I want to go home.” she sobbed.

“Okay.. just stay there. I’m on my way.”

She waited but he never came. It was her uncle Benjen who told her. His father over-speeding to get to her daughter as fast as he could, a deer appeared out of nowhere and he swerved flipping his car overand fell into a ravine. 

She came as fast as she could. She did not notice the people inside, she gasped when she saw his father. She took a step back. He is hooked on a Respirator. Face blown up and swollen, black and blue.A hand grabbed her arm so tight it hurt. It was Robb. He dragged her closer to the bed forced her head to look at his father’s face. She winced in pain.

“Take a good look Sansa! Take a good look at what you’ve done!” Robb growled.

“You’re hurting me,” she tried to break free.

“You’re hurting? you’re hurting? This is only a fraction of what I want to do to you.” he tighten his grip more.

“Robb that’s enough,” his Uncle Benjen voice low. But Robb ignored him.

“You’re selfishness and stupidity did this. If Dad dies, so God help me Sansa…I will kill you.”

“Robb… I”m sorry… please…I called him, I just wanted to get home… I never meant for this to hap-” she whined.

“Get out!” He shoved her away and released his grip. “Get out.”

A few days later his father died. Sansa was devastated. And as if the Gods are not done punishing her, a few weeks passed her mother followed the love of her life to the grave. Her heart gave out. Robb blamed her for everything. He was so furious he didn’t allowed her to be near her when she died. Arya, her sweet sister Arya, her best friend in the world, didn’t say any word to her ever since and that hurts even more.

Robb avoided her and Arya drowned her grief with alcohol. They treat her with silence until she became a ghost.

It was raining, she is soaked to the bone but she didn’t care. The guilt is too much and if death claims her it would be sweet. Standing on the grave of her parents she’s thinking of how she can ask forgiveness from them, if she can’t even forgive herself?

She said goodbye instead and left Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this, but when I think of other scenarios I don't think that I can write it realistically so I settle with this. It's not the best so bear with me. A very short chapter. Full details of the Starks will be explored in the coming chapters. I don't want to dwell on her past story so much. I wanted Jon and Sansa to move forward and explore their friendship soon. There will be a reunion. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
